Demigod Live!
by Silvertongue90
Summary: The gang from Camp Half-Blood finally have their own show! Tune in as they talk about their adventures and otherwise wreak havoc in the studio. Will the chaos be too much for the producers to endure? Will anyone accidentally be killed on the air? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based on Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon Rewritten Ending: Story 1**

**Story written by Ryan Ford**

**Script written by Silvertongue90**

**Additional characters not found in the books are created by Silvertongue90 and Ryan Ford**

_**Demigod Live!**_

* * *

_Intro music._

_Elisha: _Hi! This is _Demigod Live!_ and I'm your host, Elisha Meyer, daughter of Apollo. Today in the studio with me is my co-host and nemesis, Ian Folcher, son of Hermes.

_Ian: _Nemesis? Please, I prefer brilliant and devilishly handsome mastermind.

_Elisha: _Ha!

_Ian: _I could get you to fall in love with me if I wanted to.

_Elisha: (hysterical laughter) _In your dreams.

_Ian: _And they're sweet dreams too.

_Elisha: _Ugh, barf. Okay, today we have three special guests for our segment. Give a warm welcome to Percy Jackson and the Stoll brothers!

_Cue applause._

_Percy: _Hey!

_Travis and Connor: _S'up dudes!

_Ian: _Hey, hey, hey! Give an extra welcome to my brothers, Connor and Travis!

_Long pause._

_Ian: _That means cue the clapping again.

_Elisha: _I think we've had enough clapping for today. So, let's jump right into the topic. In a few minutes we're going to run a recording of our last Capture the Flag game where Percy, Travis, and Connor were duped into believing the game was overshortly after it started.

_Ian: _Yeah, thanks a lot, dudes. We were waiting for the signal to attack and it never came.

_Travis: _It wasn't my fault!

_Connor: _Are you going to start that up again? It was totally your fault.

_Travis: _It was not!

_Connor: _It was so!

_Travis: _Not!

_Connor: _So!

_Travis: _Not!

_Connor: _So!

_Elisha: _Guys! We only have limited air time before Mr. D's _Turning Water into Wine _show comes on!

_Percy: (sarcastically) _Yeah, it would be terrible to miss that.

_Sound of thunder rumbles._

_Percy: _Uh, I mean, yeah guys, cut it out so we can watch that awesome program!

_Ian: _Don't worry, Percy, that was regular I'm-totally-not-threatening-you thunder. It's suppose to rain in a few seconds.

_Percy: (gives a nervous laugh) _Worried? Whose worried?

_With a loud crash of thunder, it begins to rain and a gust of wind causes papers to fly everywhere._

_Elisha: _Quick! Someone close that window.

_Percy, Travis, and Ian: _I got it!

_Sound of glass breaks._

_Ian: _Dude!

_Percy: _Sorry, man.

_Window shuts._

_Elisha: (sighs) _All right back to our topic.

_Connor: _Do we have to talk about this? It wasn't our finest moment. Hey, I know, let's talk about that brilliant idea I had about the golden mango trick."

_Travis: _You mean the one where the entire Aphrodite cabin put enchanted makeup on us? I couldn't get that stuff off for months!

_Connor: _Oh, yeah, I forgot. That was one of Travis' brilliant idea.

_Travis: _It was not!

_Connor: _It was too!

_Travis: _Not!

_Connor: _Too!

_Travis: _Not!

_Elisha: _Oh, don't start that up again. Someone just play the stupid video.

_Percy: _Or we could talk about our swordsmanship skills.

_Ian: _I have a better idea. Let's think up a good prank to do on the Athena cabin for our next Capture the Flag game.

_Elisha: _Moron! I'm on Athena's team this time so you can't talk about it in front of me _and_ we're on the air so whoever is watching this will know your plans.

_Ian: _Oh yeah.

_Elisha: _Uggghhhh! Who picked this idiot to be my co-host today?

_Ian: _I'm not a idi-!

_Weather report sound interrupts the broadcast._

_Announcer: _We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this weather report. Due to Zeus and Poseidon fighting again we should expect damaging winds and tsunamis felt around the globe! Mortals will be astounded and talk about climate change. It wouldn't surprise me if Chiron sends some poor schmuck on a quest to resolve their daddies issues! And now, back to your regularly scheduled program.

_Weather report sound._

_Loud thumping._

_Elisha: _Shut up, shut up, shut up!

_Percy: _Uh, Elisha? Ian's face is turning purple.

_Ian: (makes choking sound)_

_Elisha: _I'm going to kill you!

_Connor: _Is that red light supposed to be on?

_Travis: _I think it means we're on the air again.

_Percy: _Elisha!

_Ian: (draws in ragged breaths through his abused throat)_

_Elisha: _Oh! Um, cue the video!

_Static sound._

_Silena:_ Oh, Charlie, you were so brave! The way you jumped at that dragon was... _(giggles)_

_Beckendorf:_ _(embarrassed) _Yeah, well, it was nothing.

_Percy: (He snickers at Beckendorf) _

_Beckendorf: _Shut up.

_Percy: (he chuckles) _Are you taking me to the infirmary, Annabeth?

_Annabeth: _Not yet. I need to check with my team to find out who won Capture the Flag.

_Percy: (sarcastic) _Cool, I can handle the agonizing pain in my foot a little longer.

_Annabeth: _I'm glad to hear that.

_Percy: (mutters) _I was being sarcastic.

_Beckendorf: (clears throat nervously)_ So, um...would you like to go to the fireworks with me, Silena?

_Silena: _Of course! I thought you would never ask. See you around, Annabeth. _(giggles)_

_Percy: _Wait! Where are Beckendorf and Silena going?

_Annabeth: _C'mon, Seaweed brain.

_Percy: _But-

_Annabeth: _Come on.

_Sounds of battle in the distance._

_Athena cabin mate: _Great job, Annabeth! It worked like you said.

_Percy: _What worked? What's going on?

S_everal kids from Athena cabin laugh._

_Henry: _You want me to take him?

_Percy: _Take him?

_Annabeth: _Nah, I'll do it.

_Sound of dagger being unsheathed._

_Annabeth: _Walk!

_Percy: _Uh, Annabeth that dagger's sharp and you're pressing it to my throat!

_Annabeth: _Yeah, you're our prisoner now.

_Percy: _But - but Capture the Flag is over! Isn't it?

_Henry: (laughs) _Nope, but with you out of the picture it'll be over soon.

_Percy: _Annabeth! You told me Capture the Flag was over!

_Annabeth: _I lied.

_Cannonball goes off in the distance and a loud crash follows._

_Percy: _You planned all this? Even that psycho bronze dragon?

_Annabeth: (snorts) _Oh, please, like I would plan all that. No, the dragon incident was something I didn't factor into my plans, but it worked out in the end. Now walk!

_Sounds of battle are closer as Percy is walked to a makeshift jail._

_Percy: _This isn't fair! I thought capture the flag was over.

_Jail door closes._

_Annabeth: _Have fun with Travis and Connor.

_Travis: _You can't keep us in here forever!

_Connor: _Yeah! What he said.

_Annabeth: _See you at the fireworks, Percy!

_Percy: _Did Annabeth just ask me out?

_Travis: _Who knows with girls.

_Percy: _You guys have girl troubles too?

_Travis: _Yep.

_Connor: _Nope.

_Travis: _What do you mean no? It's because of you we're in here!

_Connor: _Me? It wasn't me that got all googly eyed over a girl!

_Percy: _What happened?

_Travis: _You don't want to know.

_Connor: _Katie Gardner is what happened.

_Travis: _Shut up, Connor!

_Loud cheering is heard along with chanting._

_Crowd: _Athena! Athena! Athena!

_Percy (glumly) _Sounds like they won.

_Travis: _Yep.

_Connor: _Anyone have a candy bar on them?

_Travis: _Shut up, Connor!

_Static sound._

_Connor: _That totally wasn't me! I was framed.

_Travis: _Shut up, Connor.

_Connor: _Why do you keep telling me to shut up? I wasn't the one that got us captured in the first place.

_Elisha: _I thought you were framed.

_Connor: _Uh, I was.

_Ian: _Don't worry guys. I've got this awesome idea for a prank.

_Travis: _Let's hear it!

_Elisha: _Excuse me, we're still on the air.

_Ian: (stage whispers) _I'll tell you after the broadcast.

_Elisha: _Our time is just about up, so we won't be able to show the next videos. If you want to see more of our guests misadventures tune in next time on _Demigod Live!_

_Percy: _More videos? What did you guys do, hang out in the bushes recording us?

_Elisha: _I'm your host, Elisha.

_Ian: _And I'm Ian.

Elisha: Until next time!

_Ian: _May the odds be ever in your favor!

_Elisha: _Wrong book, you idiot!

_Ian: _Hey, it fits doesn't it?

_Elisha: _Ugh! Cut to the commercial!

_Recording sings: Demigod Live!_

* * *

**If you want to read the original stories by Ryan Ford the link can be found on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loosely based on Beckendorf and the Infirmary: Story 2**

**Story written by Ryan Ford**

**Script written by Silvertongue90**

**Additional characters not found in the books are created by Silvertongue90 and Ryan Ford**

_**Demigod Live!**_

* * *

_Intro music._

_Elisha: _This is _Demigod Live!_ And I'm your host, Elisha! It's just me in the studio today since my last co-host didn't work out. I'm told it might be awhile before they can find a replacement.

_Sound of door closing._

_Ian: _Guess again!

_Elisha: _What are you doing here?

_Ian: _I'm your co-host remember?

_Elisha: _But – but I specifically asked for someone else! I refuse to work with you!

_Producer:_ Sorry, Elisha, you have no choice. Our viewings sky-rocketed when everyone found out you two were hosting the show together. There's an on-going bet between the campers that one of you will kill the other before the week is out!

_Elisha: _Are you serious? Wouldn't killing each other on the air plummet your ratings?

_Producer: _Nope! The Ares cabin promised to name the fort they're building after the show if one of you dies and the Athena cabin has pledged to make a weapon worthy of the gods if you kill Ian.

_Ian: _Hey!

_Elisha: _Unbelievable!

_Producer: _That's the way the dice rolls, sweetheart.

_Ian: (cheerfully) _Guess that means we're stuck with each other, sweetheart.

_Elisha: _Don't call me sweetheart.

_Ian: _Oh, look at that! Our ratings just went up.

_Elisha: _Whatever. Let's just introduce our special guests.

_Ian: _I'll do it! _(clears throat importantly) _Introducing the magnificent, the wonderful, the only Percy Jackson!

_Percy: _Um, hi?

_Ian: _Also introducing the bravest, the boldest, the baddest, Charlie Beckendorf!

_Beckendorf: _Hello!

_Ian: _And last but not least, the toughest, the craziest, the crabbiest, Annabeth Chase!

_Annabeth: (In a dangerous tone) _Excuse me?

_Ian: (chuckles nervously) _Did I say crabby? I meant the greatest, uh, girl, I mean...help.

_Elisha: _While Ian's digging his own grave, let's move to the topic of the day. Last week, we listened to a segment where Annabeth cleverly came up with a plan to remove Percy, Connor, Travis, and Beckendorf from our last Capture the Flag game. Tell me Annabeth, how did you feel when Percy realized you'd tricked him?

_Percy: _Hey! That's not fair. I thought the game was over. She cheated!

_Annabeth: _I didn't cheat, Seaweed Brain. There's nothing in the rules against a little fibbing. As for how I felt, I'm a daughter of Athena, I like it when a plan comes together.

_Ian: _That's an awesome movie!

_Elisha: _Huh?

_Ian: _You know, the movie where those four guys are always doing crazy stuff? There's this one scene with a tank -

_Elisha: _We're not here to talk about some dumb movie.

_Ian: _It's a classic!

_Elisha: _Beckendorf, I hear that even though Silena played a part in deceiving you, congratulations are in order.

_Ian: _You dog.

_Beckendorf: _Um, thanks?

_Percy: _Dude, they're talking about you and Silena finally getting together.

_Beckendorf: (embarrassed) _Oh, that, yeah.

_Elisha: _Well?

_Beckendorf: _Well, what?

_Elisha: _Nothing you want to say or declare?

_Beckendorf: _Not really.

_Ian: _That's Charlie for you. A true romantic.

_Elisha: _You don't think your relationship with Silena was affected by the prank she helped play on you?

_Beckendorf: _No.

_Elisha: _Okay then.

_Sound of crickets _

_Percy: _What was that?

_Ian: _Sorry. I totally accidentally pushed this cool red button.

_Elisha: _Stop pushing buttons!

_Percy: _What are you doing, Annabeth?

_Annabeth: _I'm writing down a couple ideas for that weapon my cabin's making.

_Ian: _The one you'll make if Elisha kills me?

_Annabeth: _Yep.

_Ian: _Doesn't anyone think that maybe I'll kill Elisha?

_Sound of crickets_

_Elisha: _Percy!

_Percy: _Sorry, I couldn't resist.

_Elisha: _Whatever. Let's get back to our topic.

_Sound of door opening and closing_

_Nico: _This isn't the graveyard you mentioned!

_Ghost: _Sorry, Master. It would appear we shadow-traveled into a studio of some kind.

_Percy: _Nico!

_Nico: (shocked) _Percy?

_Percy: _Nico, I've been looking all over for you!

_Nico: _Stay away from me, Percy!

_Percy: _Wait!

_Door slams shut_

_Annabeth: _Percy!

_Percy: _I have to find him! I have to -!

_Weather report sound interrupts the broadcast_

_Announcer: _We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this ground breaking news. The Princess Andromeda has been spotted heading toward San Francisco. All demigods are cautioned to notify the proper authorities if they encounter this ship. Do not, I repeat, do not engage the enemy. Known side-affects for those who see this ship include joining the enemy, dying in a pathetic attempt to be heroic, and feeling urges to dive off the plank repeatedly. And now, back to your regularly scheduled program.

_Weather report sound_

_Elisha: _Uh, Percy will be joining us again shortly after he...does something.

_Ian: _Yeah, he had to use the bathroom, like urgently.

_Sound of someone getting slapped_

_Ian: _Ow! Why'd you do that for?

_Elisha: _Shut up, moron!

_Ian: _I want to lodge a complaint! This is abuse!

_Elisha: _Quit being a baby. Let's roll the tape.

_Static_

_Beckendorf:_ So, what do we do now that the game is over?

_Silena: _I'm taking you to the infirmary.

_Beckendorf: (groans) _I don't need to, I feel fine, really. Percy might need to go.

_Silena: _Don't you lie to me Charlie Beckendorf! I can tell when you're trying to hide how much pain you're in!

_Beckendorf: _Man, my girlfriend acts like my mom! Um, I mean – sorry.

_Silena: _It's okay. I would love to be your girlfriend.

_Beckendorf: _Great!

_Silena: (giggles)_

_Beckendorf: _Silena, the game is over right?

_Silena:_ Of course it is.

_Beckendorf: _Then why is Annabeth marching Percy off like he's her prisoner?

_Silena: (laughs) _Annabeth's weird that way. Don't worry, I'm sure she's just playing around with him.

_Beckendorf: (uncertainly) _Okay.

_Silena: _Hi, Will! Charlie needs your expert healing.

_Beckendorf: _I'm good. I only have a few scrapes and bruises.

_Silena: (scolding) _Charlie.

_Will Solace: _Let me see. Huh, not too bad all though you do have a nasty looking cut below you're elbow.

_Silena: _See?

_Will: _Hang on, let me get some ambrosia for you.

_Kid from Ares Cabin: _Aaaahhhh! My leg! Get it out! Get it out!

_Elisha: _Hold still you big baby!

_Beckendorf: _That looks painful.

_Kid from Ares Cabin: (screams)_

_Elisha: _There that wasn't so bad was it?

_Kid from Ares Cabin: _You broke my freaking leg!

_Elisha: _Well, I had to do get it out somehow.

_Will: _Here you go. Half a square ought to do it.

_Beckendorf: _Thanks.

_Silena: _Thanks, Will.

_Will: _No problem.

_Beckendorf: _Ah! Nothing like the smell of freedom.

_Silena: (giggles) _See you tonight, Charlie.

_Beckendorf: _See ya!

_Sound of running feet_

_Percy: _Where were you? I've been sitting in a jail cell while Annabeth won the game!

_Beckendorf: _What? The game was over by the time we were done messing with the dragon!

_Percy: _No, dude. The girls duped us and planned everything to get us out of the game.

_Beckendorf: _They couldn't have planned all that!

_Percy: _I wouldn't put it past Annabeth.

_Beckendorf: _Why those little – we have to get back at them!

_Percy: _What do you have in mind?

_Beckendorf: _Sorry, man, I've got nothing.

_Percy: _I know a couple guys who are just as eager to get even with them and sometimes come up with good pranks.

_Connor: (outraged) _Sometimes!

_Travis:_ Dude, we are the kings of pranksters and Connor has come up with our best one yet.

_Beckendorf: _What is it?

_Connor: _Here's what we're going to do...

_Static_

_Elisha: _I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Tune in tomorrow for the third segment to listen to Travis and Connor's side of the story and how they ended up in the jail cell.

_Ian: _Did you seriously break that guy's leg? Talk about harsh.

_Elisha: _Annabeth, Beckendorf do you have anything to say before we sign off?

_Beckendorf: _Nope.

_Annabeth: _Not really.

_Elisha: _Beckendorf, how did you feel when you found out Silena tricked you?

_Beckendorf: _I think it was pretty obvious how I felt on that tape.

_Elisha: _So it really didn't effect your relationship with her at all?

_Beckendorf: _No.

_Ian: _I have something to say.

_Elisha: (sighs) _What is it?

_Ian: _I think Percy won the record for longest bathroom break ever.

_Elisha: _Of course you would say something stupid like that.

_Ian: _Hope he sprays in there. I really have to go!

_Elisha: _Stop being an idiot!

_Ian: _Is it true you sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuffles?

_Elisha: _That's it! You are so dead!

_Loud crashing and banging_

_Beckendorf: _Should we sign off for them?

_Annabeth: _That might be a good idea.

_Someone screams and glass shatters_

_Recording Sings: _Demigod Live!

* * *

**If you want to read the original stories by Ryan Ford the link can be found on my profile.**


End file.
